1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a color filter, and more particularly, to a color filter having a red filter pattern.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) panels have advantages of thin thickness, high resolution, low power consumption, and no radiation, and thus have become the mainstream of flat display apparatuses. Generally, an LCD panel is constituted by a backlight module and a LCD panel, wherein the LCD panel usually includes a pixel array substrate, a liquid crystal layer and a color filter.
Traditionally, the color filter includes a substrate, a black matrix and a color filter layer. A commonly known color filter layer includes a plurality of color filter patterns, such as a red filter pattern, a green filter pattern and a blue filter pattern. However, with the rising demands for screen brightness and color saturation, how to increase the transmittance and the contrast ratio of the color filter has become an issue for related industry.